A New Coven
by CooLibrarian
Summary: When Peter and Charlotte start a coven, they find it harder than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

The snowflakes fell genially in the middle of the largest hunting area called New York. Peter let out a sigh while sitting on the bench as the tiny white drifts melted the moment they hit him. Despite the cold snowflakes cascading on him from the dark clouds that hovered above and sunk into the ground once the hit the ground, Peter was still able to enjoy himself immensely by sitting on a park bench in sunglasses, observing the humans while they entertained themselves. He watched young couples walking by holding hands, sipping from steam filled cups. He noticed a group of middle-aged women, gossiping along, carrying what must have been hundreds of colorful bags from their latest shopping sprees as they passed old men arguing on park benches. He could sit here for a week and still see humans of almost different culture rush past him without knowing they were his prey. In fact, they were almost oblivious to him while they continued their lives, simply living together in this large city.

Peter wasn't making his observations for long when his attention was drawn to one human particular. He noticed a young girl throwing snowballs with her friends. It was something about this girl that had drawn his attention. This girl had to be about ten years old with beautiful black hair that descended downwards in shoulder length tiny curls, desert tan skin, and darling dark brown eyes. She was adorable . . . For a human.

Peter watched as a kid chucked a ball that dropped to the ground. The ball rolled towards the young girl he had just noticed. This caused Peter to sit up with a little jerk and then lean back against the bench. It startled him to see how the ball just came to the little girl. It was as if her fingers were calling for it. It was like an unknown forced helped the ball to her hands without her even having to touch it. This was very unusual, indeed.

"Charlotte," Peter called.

Quickly, Charlotte came away from the sidewalk next to Peter, dancing over to him and sitting next to Peter with a kiss.

"What?" She asked, smiling as Peter gazed at the girl.

"See that girl? The one with the black curly hair, in the snow covered jeans, with the star necklace?" Peter pointed to the young child. "Watch her."

Charlotte looked closely as she watched the girl go up to bat. The bat was inches from her hands, yet she didn't have to grab it, it just flew a short distance to her palms. She walked up as the children threw a snow ball for her to hit.

"I bet she didn't even notice that," Charlotte gasped amazed as the girl hit a home run.

"Go, Becky, go!" The children screeched as the girl, whose name was obviously Becky, slid to home base. They then watched as the helmet came to her hands from a couple millimeters away.

"She's special," Peter pointed out. "Something about her is special. I have a good feeling about her."

"Me too," Charlotte responded, never seeing anything like it. "She is a cute little thing, isn't she?"

~X~

Becky was now fourteen. Her skin was now a golden tan, and her raven black hair was down to her waist, she was starting to develop an hour-glass body but still remained a sweet youth, and a smile filled with braces. It seemed like her skills had improved too. Peter and Charlotte were passing through New York for hunting purposes. They were just passing through Lower East Manhattan, where they came across the girl they spotted seven years earlier, with her pens and pencils flying to her hand as she reached out for them without thinking. They now found themselves watching her again, even if it meant spending the day next to a window of an ice cream parlor across from Becky's high school. They had no particular reason to be in New York, but it was curiosity that led them to Lower East Manhattan. They were still stunned that Becky has yet to catch on to her unique skill. They figured it was probably something only vampires would take time to notice. By now, they were sure she was definitely something special.

"She still has it," Charlotte stated, still amazed even after seven years of checking on her when they came through the city. "Do you think someone should change her?"

"I could see that becoming a powerful ability if she were an immortal," Peter pointed out. "But who would do it?"

"One of us, perhaps . . .?" Charlotte suggested.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, his tone revealing his confusion.

"Have you ever thought of it? What it would be like to have our own coven?" Charlotte blurted out suddenly.

"Not really," Peter responded surprised by her suggestion, then looked back towards her. "She's too powerful to waste, but I'm not too sure if we could handle a coven."

"Speaking of covens," Charlotte smiled, rapidly changing the subject. "Look who's here."

Peter looked up to see two vampires, one had a short pixie like body, with short black hair, wearing a large hat covering her spiky black hair, holding the hands of a tall lean vampire with honey blond hair in a trench coat and detective like hat with two golden eyes that stood out the most. Peter smiled, recognizing the couple as his good friends Alice and Jasper.

"Jasper! Alice!" Peter smiled calling them out, as the couple turned spotting them in the ice cream parlor. The two smiled relieved to see them as Peter went to open the door to let them in.

"Why, isn't this a nice surprise?" Peter said happily as they came in through the door.

"We've been looking for you," Alice said, hugging them both as Jasper pulled two chairs up to the table knowing he didn't need an invitation to join them.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte took notice of them. The couple looked so worried; it was as if their very lives were at stake.

"We need to ask a huge favor of you," Jasper started instantly.

"What?" Peter asked, his worry seeming to press against Jasper as if he might explode any second. Peter had never seen Jasper like this.

"Do you remember our brother Edward?" Alice asked.

"The one who can read minds?" Peter inquired glancing over at Becky who was now reading some notes with her friends. They always wondered why Carlisle changed him.

"Yes," Jasper answered. "He and his mate are in deep trouble with the Volturi."

"He has a mate?" Charlotte gulped, surprised.

"Yes and the Volturi think they broke the law. But they didn't," Alice explained concerned. "We need vampires to stand up for them and say they're innocent."

"So will you?" Jasper pleaded. "…for us?"

"If you put it that way . . ." Peter answered, glancing towards Charlotte.

"Good, now for some further explaining," Alice sighed as her and Jasper glanced towards each other unsure whether or not letting them know would be the best idea.

"You don't need to explain anything," Charlotte said calmly, "We'll just see what's going on when we get there."

"Thank you," Jasper smiled to them. "We need to catch a plane, we can't really say where, so do you mind…?"

"Going there alone? Not a problem, we will be on our way." Peter smiled at their concern for their brother. "You really care about him don't you?"

"Of course he's our family," Jasper said as Charlotte glanced back at Becky, who was happily flirting with a group of boys that approached the girls.

"Then we'll be glad to go." Charlotte smiled. "He is lucky to have people who care for him like you."

"We'll do this for anyone of them," Alice said casually as Peter looked over to see Becky quickly say good bye to the boys and went to the crosswalk, and stood there waiting to cross the street. "It is hard to explain."

"You don't have to, we'll be on our way to Forks as soon as we can," Peter nodded towards Charlotte sitting on his right.

"Thank you," Alice hugged them both before saying goodbye and leaving.

As soon as Jasper and Alice left, their eyes went back to Becky as she crossed the street. Their sunglass covered red pupils narrowed to a car coming towards her at a fast pace. Peter and Charlotte watched tensely as Becky moved right out in front of the raging car. They both stood instantly as the car stopped inches from the girl. Both remained scrutinized to the whole scene as Becky yelled at the man for almost hitting her, the man yelled back at her for not looking both ways when he clearly wasn't paying attention. Becky ignored his arguments as he shouted to her in vulgar language, she peacefully continued her way to the other side of the street.

"This will be good," Peter said letting out a sigh of relief, now anxious to see how covens operate.

"We should see how coven life is," Charlotte nodded with agreement, shocked by how scared they became over that human girl's life put in danger. They now knew this girl was truly part of their lives.

Peter grabbed Charlotte's hand and gave her a quick peck on the lips. They both grinned as they moved out of the way as Becky swung the door open. The couple watched as she happily walked into the ice cream parlor and joined a group of girls sitting near the counter. The two observed the sun set over this tiny hub in the middle of the great big city. They turned back to her, it seemed Becky noticed them, they smiled at her and she smiled back. They then stood up from their seats, and walked out in to the neighborhood, remembering the license plate of the man who almost took her from them. The couple sped off to prepare for what they knew they must do. Peter and Charlotte only hoped the next time they see Becky, she would be ready for them to be just as much a part of her life as she had become for them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you figure out their plane tickets?" Charlotte asked as Peter was getting ready to travel to LA and arrange for a 'mix up' at the travel agency her parents used, causing the family to be stranded in LA when the Volturi pass through New York. They took the precaution, considering with their luck, she would be the human they noticed while being stranded in New York City. "Who is her family there?"

"It is her mother's family and from what I hear it may be her grandfather's last Chanukah, so they could use the extra days. I plan to have them booked for two more weeks, that way Becky would still be in Los Angeles when the Volturi come back through New York, she would miss a couple days of school at the most. That won't really matter considering her future." Peter smiled at the excitement of actually having a coven.

"Alright, I will stay here just in case anyone questions, we don't want Amun or the Romanians' to suspect anything, do we?" Charlotte started.

"Yes, as much as they dislike the Volturi, they do have a lot in common," Peter responded. From what he gathered from his observations, Amun would take Becky in a bit, and the Romanians would certainly grin at the thought of using Becky's gift. "If they ask; say I went hunting, I doubt Maggie would really care."

"I doubt anyone left would," Charlotte agreed as they waited for Bella to pull out of the driveway, that was when Peter left. Charlotte went back downstairs to join the rest of the vampires, she notice the English one, Alistair coming from the attic in a rush.

"I can't stay here," He said quickly as the witnesses gathered around him. "They are coming, they are going to kill us all, they are going to find out all of our secrets, I can't stay here."

"Come on, he's your friend." Benjamin pointed out as the rest came in. "I have too much to protect." Alistair started.

"Like what?" Randall asked. "What do you have to lose?"

"Alistair, I am a nomad like you**,**" Mary started, coming up to him**,** "I must point it out to you, we are free to do what we please, that is why we chose to be nomads. We live without responsibility, or obligation. Therefore have nothing to lose, but much to gain, right Charlotte."

"Right," Charlotte uttered unsure of what to say, right now her mate was on their way to make sure their valued object was protected. She thought of Aro, touching her or Peter, reading their minds about what they had seen. They did have something to lose. The picture of that girl with bouncing black curls in a black cloak, she couldn't bare losing that.

"I have my life," Alistair started. "I am sorry, I value your friendship, but you dug your own hole. They have their own attentions, I could feel it. I don't trust authority; they are never out for justice or the good of the people. I have my freedom to lose. I have seen how the Volturi take it, I knew Heidi before the Volturi. They killed her entire coven just to bind her. That is what they will do to you and any coven with talented members. Mark my words, Chelsea is like Aro's puppet and she will half your coven without a problem. Maggie is safe, she is the last member Aro wants, but that Egyptian boy is a goner, I am leaving."

The Romanians' were the only one's smiling as the rest became terrified over one question. Will it come to a fight? Charlotte felt a bit of fear, that was the last thing they needed…a fight with the Volturi which was the same as an execution. She couldn't help but feel a bit of anger at Jasper and Alice for giving them a death sentence while they were off somewhere in South America, roaming free in the jungle. They had no reason to stay here, they had no loyalty to these people, they had no reason to stay and stand for them.

~X~

"We have to get out of here," Charlotte prompted quickly when Peter snuck back through the window. "Now, we have to leave now."

"She's safe," Peter pointed out. "I didn't even try to find out her address, I just played around with her parent's account in the travel agency and booked them on a different flight. So they are stuck in LA, and won't be able to get to New York for a week. Aro won't find out where she is, even if he reads my palm."

"He will just track her once we're dead," Charlotte worried. "She won't even get a chance at immortality if they kill us to bind Jasper and Alice to them."

"What's made you so scared all of a sudden?" Peter asked, she was perfectly fine when he left.

"They think it might lead to a fight, that's why Alice and Jasper left, they are going to kill the Cullen's to get them. They want Edward for themselves and I am sure Aro will do anything to get Alice too, but they know they can never break the ties she has with Jasper. So they are going to just take him too and dissolve his loyalties as well. that means for Chelsea's binding to work they will eliminate us, Maria, whoever to get what they want." Charlotte gasped.

"Eliminating Maria would be a bad thing?" Peter joked.

"Peter," Charlotte huffed. "I'm serious."

"Who knows," Peter shrugged. "We could win."

"We. . ." Charlotte vented. "How about _they_, Peter, if it comes to a fight we are out of here. Do you hear me? I am not staying, we will witness, but we have already been involved in an escaped death situation once. If it comes to a fight we are leaving."

"It's the right thing, the child is innocent, we are not going to let these innocent people get killed," Peter shook his head.

"We are innocent too," Charlotte pointed out as they saw Bella drove up to the driveway, being greeted by Edward.

~X~

They went back down to see Amun arguing with Carlisle and Benjamin. Charlotte couldn't help but be on Amun's side even though it was none of her business. She agreed with the ancient. Peter seemed to be nodding with Carlisle. Edward was trying to comfort Bella while the rest just watched. Once Benjamin and the Irish coven made it very clear they were staying. They started asking the nomads, Charlotte knew her decision; if it came to a fight they will be gone. She thought that's what Peter would have said until they came and asked him.

"We haven't decided yet," Peter responded. She just stood there upset with her mate for making that decision. It was clear the others were still debating, but Charlotte was determined not to let Aro find out about that girl. Edward looked at Charlotte reading her mind as the wolf spoke up for the first time since their arrival.

"The packs will fight with the Cullen's," He said clearly, they didn't take time to remember his name. "We're not afraid of vampires," he seemed to find our fear amusing.

"Children," Peter said a little too loud.

"Infants," Randall corrected.

~X~

"You should have said no," Charlotte started when they left. "No, no, and double no."

"Not while everyone else is standing with them," Peter explained. "Besides, we still need to know more."

"Right," Charlotte agreed with him. "I still can't believe you said we are undecided, why is it when someone yells danger you're the first to raise your hand."

"You know what," Peter's voice rose, becoming a little irritated with his mate. "Tomorrow vampires are going to do normal hunting; we can tag along with either the Irish or the Egyptians to see how they operate." Peter suggested calming his mate down.

"How about we separate?" Charlotte asked, she was too upset to go out hunting with him. "I don't feel like talking to you, I am very angry with you. I need to cool off."

"Fine," Peter nodded. He needed some time too, she was being a little more controlling than usual and that was starting to irritate Peter. "How about I go with the Egyptians, since they might have information to train a talented newborn, and you can go with the Irish, get some confidence in our plan."

"Fine with me," Charlotte agreed.

~X~

"Alright, off to Portland," Siobhan started coming towards the yellow turbo, it was then that Charlotte chose to approach them.

"Excuse me, can I go with you?" Charlotte started as Liam gave her a sharp look clearly not liking the idea. At the same time Maggie stared at her curiously but both waited for their leader's decision.

"Sure," Siobhan smiled in a welcoming manner. "Come on in, you can sit in the back with Maggie."

"Thank you," Charlotte said grateful as Maggie opened the door for her.

"Excuse me," Peter went to interrupt the Egyptian coven as they gathered around a silver Volvo. He then noticed eight ruby eyes dart right at him. "But do you mind if I ride with you?"

"Why?" Amun interrogated instantly as Benjamin, Tia, and Kebi gave him strange glances, most likely wondering the same thing.

"I'm just looking for a ride?" Peter explained.

"Aren't the other nomads. . ." Tia started.

"The jeep is too crowded," Peter backed up.

"I heard Garrett's crossing over," Benjamin pointed out. "So it would just be the four of you."

"What about Charlotte?" Kebi asked, that had to be the first time she spoke since she came to the Cullen's. Peter couldn't help but jump a bit, as he heard her voice.

"We needed to separate," Peter said quickly, not wanting to explain much of it.

"Why?" Amun asked, as Kebi came to his shadow in an instant. "Something is not right about this."

"We needed to figure things out," Peter explained as Amun shot him a funny expression. "Get in, you will be between Benjamin and Tia they will be watching your every move."

"Yes sir," Peter answered as Kebi opened the door. They all stared at him, as if they were waiting or something, giving Peter's signal to get in the door.

"So where's Peter?" Maggie asked as Siobhan drove at a high speed, Liam's head turned to beam straight at Charlotte, waiting for answers.

"He's with the Egyptians'," Charlotte answered. Charlotte watched Maggie make a small nod towards Liam, then glanced her eyes towards Siobhan moving her head up and down.

"Convening Amun, I hope," Maggie started as Charlotte saw Siobhan slowly turn the car onto a dirt road splashing the car in mud.

"Well, no," Charlotte stuttered.

"Then why?" Maggie asked.

"Well, it is hard to explain." Charlotte sighed unsure what to say, Maggie nodded.

"It's personal isn't it?" Siobhan asked turning, instantly going over a stump.

"Yes," Charlotte said as Maggie's eyes shot at Siobhan, then towards Liam with her head shaking back and forth.

"What's going on?" Liam quickly turned around giving Charlotte a suspicious glare.

"Well, I need some advice," Charlotte finally answered. "Peter and I are thinking about starting a coven." The car stopped causing everyone to jerk forward.

"Can you hold that thought dear? We are stuck on a tree that is hanging over a cliff, so I think I am going to have to reverse the car." Siobhan said as the car rushed back.

Peter wondered if something was growing on him, as Benjamin and Tia stared at him in pure wonder as they drove at human speed to Seattle. Peter found it awkward having to sit between two mates, but it didn't seem to bother them nearly as much as their curiosity towards Peter's presence. They both just sat there watching him.

"So, why are you here?" Benjamin finally asked.

"Are we really that interesting?" Tia questioned.

"Benjamin, Tia, don't overwhelm our guest." Kebi said in a rushed nervous voice.

"No offense, it is a little rude that you invited yourself to come with us," Tia ignored Kebi.

"Benjamin," Amun started than went off in Arabic as they drove in the sunlight. That was when Ben rolled down the window, and did something with his hand causing the rain to start. Peter couldn't help but smile; this would be the perfect time.

"So what made you decide…?" Peter started, too nervous to ask.

"Decide what?" Amun asked as everyone jumped and started staring at him again.

"Well, people tell me you were looking at Benjamin before…" Peter started.

"What do you want from us?" Amun yelled in an ordering voice.

"I don't want anything." Peter explained quickly. "Charlotte and I are looking at a girl who we want to change, so we are seeking advice."

It was actually a sunny day in Portland so the Irish found themselves in sunglasses and umbrellas heading to the mall after their recent feed. "Liam, I believe Maggie needs a new pair of jeans, and then why don't you two go to the book store." Siobhan suggested as she came up close to Charlotte. Liam nodded while Siobhan gave him some money, showed Maggie the sales, and circled the specific set she was supposed to get for herself. Then she told Liam that he was supposed to take her picture with the cell phone when she tried them on before they made the purchase.

"When will we meet?" Liam asked after Siobhan gave her final instructions.

"The book store at three," Siobhan answered.

"At three," Maggie agreed as Siobhan went off with Charlotte.

They finished hunting in an ally in Seattle, then came out in the main road holding umbrellas with sunglasses. It was pouring out, which the coven was not used to. Tia picked up some sale ads, and started looking at them; then Kebi said something about going to a museum. Amun said he didn't want to go to the museum, but Tia insisted on going to the mall. Benjamin then asked Amun for some money, as Tia and Kebi got into an argument in Arabic. Amun then looked up at Peter and said, "You stay here." He proceeded muttering in Arabic and handed them money, informing Benjamin he was in charge. The three left, leaving Amun alone with Peter.

"So, tell me," Siobhan started so only vampires could hear. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…" Charlotte started. "What made you want to turn Maggie?"

"I don't know," Siobhan started. "It just happened. We were on the road to Cork to go hunting. When Liam and I found her dying of starvation from the famine, she started shouting instantly that we were not human. I know we should have killed her, but something about her was special. Liam was against the idea of me changing her, but I couldn't stand the idea of her suffering any more than she already had. Her parents abandoned her, left her for America, her grandparents died of starvation, and what really grabbed my attention was when she told us all the troubles she had from her curse. Something about her made me want to insure she would never starve again. It could have been curiosity to find what she could do to cause these troubles. I swear, Maggie was made for my heart." Siobhan smiled towards Charlotte. "That's how you choose them, its fate that decides who lives with you. You will find a human suffering; you feel something towards them, and something that tells you they are meant to be part of your lives. It is random."

"Tell me about this girl," Amun started as Peter gave him a nervous look, unsure if his intention was to help him.

"Well . . . my mate and I find her rather unique and something we have not seen before." Peter started.

"Are you sure she is **. . .** special?" Amun asked raising an eyebrow, taking an interest.

"Yes," Peter answered.

"Then what is postponing her transformation?" Amun interrogated.

"Well, we are worried if that is not what she wants?" Peter explained.

"Why do you care?" Amun pointed out to him. "You are vampire, you have a right to your pray and you have a right to change a human."

"She will thank you in the end, you saved her life." Siobhan went on. "It will be sort of hard at first, because this world is new to them, she will have to depend on you for quite some time." Siobhan went on. "You know Maggie was originally a meal, I am glad she wasn't though."

"What made you change your mind?" Charlotte asked.

"I just realized Liam and I needed her." Siobhan smiled.

"She may not agree with you, but over time she will understand why. She may be a little angry with you, but you must be there so she doesn't break the rules or become noticeable." Amun explained. "Once she starts to become comfortable in this life, make sure she's loyal to you, to insure that she stays in your coven."

"How did you not lose control during the change?" Peter asked, that was one thing he was worried about.

"Oh, Benjamin's blood tasted great," Amun smiled. "Kebi was there though, I almost lost control but she pulled me away. Take your mate with you, so if you do lose control she will prevent it."

"So you never planned a coven," Charlotte started.

"No, I didn't," Siobhan answered. "I guess you can say fate handled it for me. When you see a human that you have sympathy for, then you will know that he or she is meant to be more. So don't plan. Let fate decide for you."

"I was close to giving up on a coven; I lost one to Aro already." Amun explained. "Until I saw Benjamin, performing on the streets of Cairo. I knew he was too powerful to waste. I suggest after this trial is done, you go back and keep an eye on yours then make the change as soon as they are mature enough." Amun said as Peter nodded with agreement.

"She is too powerful to waste," Peter said. "We are memorizing what she can do as human."

"Then it is not only your right, but your responsibility to change her." Amun pointed out as Peter nodded

~X~

By the time Charlotte came back, she found Peter in Alice and Jasper's room with a letter addressed to them.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked.

"It is a letter, in case the Cullen's are guilty, so someone besides the Volturi will change Becky." Peter answered. "She shouldn't remain human, we have to change her and if we can't, I am insuring someone will."

"I don't think we should," Charlotte started.

"Why not?" Peter turned surprised.

"Because, it may not be her fate," Charlotte answered.

"We have been planning on this," Peter reminded. "She's been the talk of our conversions since we discovered her."

"But it may not be right," Charlotte shrugged. "Who knows, maybe she's not meant for us."

"We discovered her," Peter pointed out. "We have a right to change her."

"Fine, if we make it we will change her, but get rid of that letter." Charlotte ordered. Peter opened their bed stand and placed it in with a picture of Alice and Jasper along with their whole family. "I am doing the responsible thing here. So what did you learn from Siobhan?"

"She said we will know if Becky is meant for us," Charlotte explained. "It will be something about her that makes us not want to kill her."

"We have been around her several times, and not once were we tempted to kill her." Peter brought up. "Her parents are a different story, but we kept them going so she will be raised healthy."

"Well, that is what I learned. What did Amun tell you?" Charlotte asked.

"We have a right to change her," Peter answered. "Just like we have a right to kill her, we will know when she is old enough, and he suggested while one of us makes the change the other one has to make sure we don't lose control."

"Makes sense to me," Charlotte nodded. "When do you want to do it?"

"She will be sixteen in two years," Peter answered. "If we survive this, we will change her then."

"Agreed," Charlotte sighed. "I now agree with you, we will stay."

~X~

Peter and Charlotte joined the witnesses on New Year's Eve. They came to a strange clearing that had a tent where Renesmee and the dog slept. They couldn't help but be annoyed by the dog's loud snores. They stood holding hands among the vampires with gold and red eyes. They stood together, Peter and Charlotte tried not to think of Becky, wondering if her destined immortality will be filled, and if it was would it be an immortal life of freedom or slavery. The sun rose over the field, as they felt a harsh scent hit their nostrils, it seemed more of the dogs had joined them. They watched the girl get up and go to their parents. The two wished they would make it out alive. They saw Bella with some gold thing around her throat, they all wondered why, but hoped somehow it was to make sure things helped the Volturi.

They watched the animal drinkers form a line while Benjamin sat on the ground with his palms pressing against the dirt, making some fault lines. They crusted at the far left, as they found their place they noticed more wolves coming behind them. The tall russet colored one was by Bella's side with Renesmee on his back. They waited for the time to pass; it seemed like the slowest seconds as the time ticked until the scent of vampires filled the air, they were coming closer. Then from the depth of the dark shaded trees was a march of vampires in gray cloaks that stood tall and muscular. Peter and Charlotte didn't know such large vampires could exist, behind them was a line of dark black cloaks. Each of their faces where covered in black, unseen by the Cullen's and no sign of an identity.

They spread out as they came to the opening, showing the large numbers; they marched small but as they approached the gathering they spread out to different parts in the field each knowing their position they belonged. They made no hurry, just did their duty by going to their place. They were disciplined and emotionless as they each went to their rightful places. Maria's armies were nothing compared to these vampires, they had strategy, planning and prestige. They were far from newborns just attacking barbarically. They couldn't tell if they were fearful, or relieved, they had no expression on their faces. The member's barley acknowledged the dogs behind them. The fleet of thirty-two came out just drifted onto the field so fast that vampires had a hard time adjusting to the speed.

After the guard made their entrance, they noticed three figures in black enter, one with a face of danger with snow white hair, skin whiter than an onion stared at all of them with pure hate in his milky eyes. Another leader had long black hair, with a miserable and annoyed expression at being here. In the center of the two, wearing the darkest cloak was a tall man with raven hair. Then behind them, came two female figures drifting in black cloaks that were flanked by two grey cloak guards along with a young girl between them.

"The redcoats are coming, the red coats are coming," They heard Garret whisper as he joined the Denali clan, while the two Romanians' muttered to themselves as the Volturi entered.

Then behind them were a large number of fourth-line vampires coming out with angry faces, some of them Peter and Charlotte recognized when they traveled Europe, Asia and Africa. They were various nomads who have come to stand by the Volturi as they executed the criminals. They came out angry that someone created an immortal child, and wanted to see the execution.

Charlotte wished she would have been more forceful with Peter in leaving, they weren't going to survive. They had been associated with an immortal child. Charge being real or false, they wouldn't care; they would just be destroyed with the rest of them. It was only one vampire that didn't seem to be on a side, she was a short blond haired woman with amber eyes. I notice the Denali's beamed at her as she was brought out; face blank looking at the coven.

It was Irina. She stood nervous, looking at her sisters, realizing her mistake.

"Alistair was right," Edward murmured to Carlisle as all the witnesses looked towards him.

"Alistair was right?" Tanya asked.

"They, Caius and Aro, came to destroy and acquire," Edward breathed silently so only our side could hear. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusations had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offence. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt defending against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee." Then, even lower. "Which they have no attention of doing."

Charlotte crossed her arms, staring at Peter. It was too late now; they should have left when they had their chance. Aro stepped forward, with Renata following him. Both their eyes lined across the Volturi, and their witnesses. Like everyone else, they realized they were hopelessly outnumbered. The couple was forced to rely on Edward.

"They aren't sure how to proceed. They're weighing option, choosing key targets - me, of course, you, Eleazer, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't' recognize - Zafrina and Senna in particular - and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before, that's what stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" Tanya said as we all turned towards them.

"They don't count their witnesses," Edward breathed. "They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

"This is the only chance you'll get," Edward answered.

"Aro, my old friend, it's been centuries." The clearing was dead silent as Aro made assents to Carlisle's words. Renata remained stuck to him as Aro held one hand up.

"Peace," Aro's words rang out throughout the silent clearing; he then walked a few paces more. "Fair, words Carlisle, they seem to be out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

Carlisle shook his hand. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

Aro's red eyes narrowed. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you had done?"

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Carlisle offered Aro his hand again.

Before Aro could answer, Caius, however drifted forward swiftly to Aro's side. "So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws, you create for yourself, Carlisle. How is it possible you defend the breaking of the one that truly matters?"

It was like watching a train wreck, things continually went downhill. Once Renesmee was claimed innocent, they heard a hiss from Maggie. Then poor Irina was killed, afterwards they continued to debate listening to witnesses on both sides saying let them live. It soon came time, Peter and Charlotte had their set target while they made ready to attack. They were going to attack Chelsea. Chelsea was the one who had been holding people hostage, Chelsea was the reason so many vampires betrayed their covens. If they were going to kill a guard member it would be Chelsea.

Fortunately, there wasn't a fight. Alice and Jasper finally came at the end, with another hybrid. That was proof enough; they left before another word could be said.

"You really came through," Peter said debating on mentioning the months of drama.

"Its something we had to do," Jasper answered. "I would give anything for this coven."

"You truly are happy here," Charlotte said again. It was shortly after that, they left setting a date to start their own coven. They decide to watch Becky until she was eighteen, when she was eighteen they set plans to change her.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Charlotte found a secluded place deep in the wilderness of the Pennsylvania hills. It was a place far from humans, making it hard for anyone, mortal or immortal to find Becky during her transformation. There, they placed Becky in a soft spot in the mud, as it started pouring down rain. They arranged the branches at a spot under the trees were she could only get a little wet as the rain poured down. They could have found an abandoned house, but they figured she had to get used to the rain, since Becky will be a nomad. They watched as the marks of her skin faded, the tangles in her curls were even becoming shiny, and the natural tan in her skin was slowly becoming a pearl white.

"What do we do now?" Peter asked as he watched his young creation slowly become frozen in her body; the smell of her blood became dimmer and dimmer as she twitched constantly from the pain.

"I guess we wait," Charlotte answered. "She is becoming a beauty, isn't she?"

"Not as much as you," Peter smiled putting his arm around Charlotte.

Charlotte let out a little laugh, "do you think she'll find a mate?"

"I'm sure she will." Peter shrugged. "Another vampire is bounded to love her then we will be joined by a fourth."

It was half way through the second night when Charlotte notice Becky's heart rate started to become less rapid; the venom had reached it. Soon her heart will beat it's last as she wakes in her new life. Becky let out a moan; the scent of her blood completely fading and the new floral scent taking over.

"Peter," Charlotte yelled as he came running down beside her. "Listen to her heart."

"I think it's almost finished," Peter smiled as he listened closely. "I'm going to get her something to drink for when she wakes up".

"No," Charlotte quickly pulled him back. "You created her, you need to be there when she wakes up. You need to calm her down, let me go and get her a little something for when she wakes up. We discussed this, remember."

"Yes," Peter nodded. "She'll come first, during her newborn year we'll put her first."

They quickly shared a long and passionate kiss while holding close hands. "Now," Charlotte smiled. "Let me feed my young."

Charlotte was in the small town of Spartanburg, Pennsylvania, it was close to four in the morning, the time bikers would be leaving the bars drunk. That would be the best time to catch a human. They would be off guard from both being in a small town, and their drunkenness would be a perfect excuse for the disappearance. She was crossing a tiny stone bridge over creek that was coming from a swamp-like lake. It was quiet out, and there were little signs of bikers anywhere.

Charlotte jumped out of the way as a light blue rusty pickup truck driving through the tiny town, pulled over at a bridge of the green marsh humans thought to be a lake. Charlotte quickly went to a willow tree at vampire speed as the truck stopped and pulled over to the edge. Charlotte remained still as she waited for the man to leave.

Charlotte recognized the scent, she knew who he was. She went up and made a quick note on the license plate, figuring this man would be good as one of Becky's first victims. They had seen him many times before, living in different parts of the country, often moving before anyone got note of his presence. This however, surprised her; he normally worked in the southwest, picking on girls from the polygamist sects, because they are breaking too many laws to have the police investigating a missing persons report. This was in Pennsylvania, he wasn't going to come across any strange cults that would put their secrets above their daughters.

Charlotte watched; this must have been a spot where he chose to dump the victim in this hunting ground, whatever population that he chose to prey on this time. Charlotte and Peter had seen him; he had less respect for human life than they did. She didn't know the name of this man, all they did know is that he often left his victims to die, allowing vampires to finish the job. He was a smart killer; he did his research and knew hidden populations. He didn't go after any teenage girl like the jailed ones, he knew the inner city had too much witnesses, this human had a fascination with country girls, the innocent ones who were still taught it was unladylike to fight. Charlotte saw him stop and pull out a white bag with a set of fingers peeking from the imprints. She smelled the pumping blood, this one wasn't only alive, but conscious.

From the tales of nomads, the farmer's daughters were his first victims, he would stalk them for days, waiting them to go star gazing on a night their parents weren't home and capture them. He would keep them prisoners as the local newspapers went ballistic in making scenes and leave their bodies uncovered hidden on their own property. Too many times, however, he became a suspect but always got away. The man knew it would be a matter of time before he got caught, so he went for the hidden populations, illegal immigrants fought too hard, some of them even got away. So he went after the populations where the community was breaking the law and not the individual. Places that didn't want police prying around looking for clues to find more broken laws…cults. He would take the daughter of a man with sixteen wives, a girl trying to escape and avoid arranged marriage, offer her asylum, then leave her for dead a week later. Peter and Charlotte had finished some of them, they were often begging for death. Others were still on the belief the world was going to end and their imprisonment wouldn't have taken place if they obeyed so and so. They heard multiple names mentioned.

From other nomad rumors, the man became under the suspicions of the cult leaders, and he has men in fifteen states looking for him, none of them work for the FBI, they all follow under a different leader. Some have even called UFOs to go after him; others used their captured minds to search for him.

There was no community like that here; there were no compounds or mass land owners. It was mainly farmers and small shop owners. The only rowdy place was a small bar of bikers that passed once a week. This area of Pennsylvania wasn't known for its hunting grounds, it was considered nesting ground. The majority of the people here practice some kind of christen pacifism, the only complaint ever taken by the registered population was rumspringa teenagers not knowing their limits. This man would be hunted in days if he tried anything around here. This made her curious as to where this victim came from.

Charlotte quickly went under a wooden bridge as she heard a clunk, he was dragging the body out to the road. He lifted her over the shoulder and dropped it into the lake at the point where it went to a creek. Charlotte could hear the girl's heart beat from a mile away.

She would already be dead in a couple minutes; Charlotte figured not to let her go to waste. Charlotte swam out to the lake, and pulled her under a willow tree following the desiring fragrance. She grabbed her and pulled her out of the water, she was ready to take her life. She found the girl in the water and pulled her to shore, the girl was moving some, but put up no fight for Charlotte. Charlotte removed the white wrapping and gazed upon the girl's face, her deep blue eyes opened flickering at Charlotte. She was a beautiful girl, who had to be at least sixteen. She had long strawberry blonde hair that went to her waist. She had fair skin, with calloused hands, making it clear she grew up on a farm. The son of a bitch went back to his roots, leaving the strange subcultures behind. The girl was wearing a long plain lavender dress when the man took her, it was ripped at the skirt, and torn; he had forced her. The girl had bare feet and was freezing, she rubbed her skin against Charlotte for warmth.

Charlotte then heard her heartbeat, it was strong, she could make it through the night if Charlotte left her in this spot. But she wouldn't make it much longer than that. Sympathy for this girl overshadowed the need for her blood.

"Are you an angel?" The girl asked in a whimpering voice.

"No," Charlotte answered, not knowing what to say. She never had a victim talk to her directly before, she heard stories about his earlier victims asking to go home, when Peter and Charlotte started tagging him it seemed all the girls just wanted to die, seeing no point in living.

"Good." The girl huffed. "Because I don't want to go to heaven because of that man, I don't want him to defeat me. I don't want him to be the reason I see my Lord."

This was different, it was clear that the girl wanted to make it through the prison, and pass the waters, something inside her wanted to see another day. This girl saw a point in life. Whatever life she had before, it was something she wanted to return to.

"He won't defeat you." Charlotte said sadly. This is why she normally got humans on surprise. When they were hunting in the city, Charlotte snuck up on them. When she was in the hospital, Charlotte waited until they were passed out. She never had a conscious victim that wanted to live.

"Are ya sure ya ain't an angel?" The girl asked. "Ya don't look like a meek human like me." The girl let out a cough, chocking on the lake water.

"What's your name?" Charlotte asked. She shouldn't be asking these questions, it wasn't good for her to form any kind of bond with people they used for feeding.

"Emma," The girl answered. "Ya come to kill me, haven't you?"

Charlotte nodded as she could tell she was dying. She heard her mumble quietly to herself. Charlotte made out the words with dread. _'Oh, crap Emma'_ Charlotte realized the girl was praying in the German language, a tongue Charlotte knew well from her parents when she was human. Emma started muttering "_Unsah Faddah im Himmel, dei Naame loss heilich sei…"_ She continued, she wasn't speaking the German language; it was something that was German based that transformed through the pickup of the English speakers.

Now Emma was making Charlotte feel guilty for wanting to feed Becky.

"Thankyou," Emma said sadly. "For killing me, and not letting him be the cause of my death. Promise me something."

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't let my death be in vain." Emma then passed out, now would be the time to kill her. She could hear her heart beat and she smelled her blood, she was already dying.

Charlotte was debating for a second, would it be fair to let this man win over her? She had the power to let Emma defeat the man who done this to her. She made a promise not to let her death be in vain. Charlotte let out a sigh, as she pulled Emma's body beside her. It was only one little bite, she had nothing but compassion for this girl making it impossible for her to be prey. She could change Emma, and give back what the man took from her. Giving the girl more power then she would ever have as a human, letting this pure human girl have the freedom she will never have as human. It had to mean something, with very little thought Charlotte placed her jaw up to Emma's cold dying body and sank her teeth into the back of her neck. Charlotte tasted the sweet blood as her memory replayed the last couple minutes of Emma's human life, Charlotte let go. She kept one promise; Emma's human life didn't end because of that evil man.

~X~

"What's this?" Peter asked when Charlotte came back with Emma whose eyes were wide open.

"Figured she could use a sister." Charlotte placed Emma down next to Becky who was still in pain. Charlotte sat next to Peter, holding his hand. "She still hasn't woken up yet."

"No," Peter answered. "She let out another scream, anyway, your changing the subject. Did you think you could have discussed it with me first?"

"It was kind of unexpected." Charlotte explained. "She sort of asked me too."

"Humans die, you could have let her." Peter said. "We could have used her."

"You weren't there Peter, you would have done the same thing." Charlotte said firmly. "We can handle two at the same time."

"No doubt about it," Peter nodded. "We've been to the Cullen's many times, they have how many? This should be easy."

"I think you should be in charge." Charlotte said as she watched them. Becky, whose heartbeat had now stopped, and Emma who squirmed a little at the shock of the burning but did not make a sound, instead remained strangely quiet. She needed some cleaning up; it was just so disturbing how still Emma had remained, while Becky on the other hand kept making it clear she was in pain.

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked.

"You found Becky, and formed her; she'll look up to you." Charlotte said as she leant towards him. "And I'm sure Emma will need a strong man like you when she wakes up."

"You are always certain on things." Peter gave her a long passionate kiss as sunrays came through the forest. They looked over to see their two forming newborns starting to show tiny dims of sparks. It gave them a sign everything was moving peacefully, for a moment Peter and Charlotte felt some sense of completeness.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter and Charlotte found a secluded place deep in the wilderness of the Pennsylvania hills. It was a place far from humans, or anything else that could cause harm to Becky during her three days. They placed Becky in a soft spot of the mud, as it started pouring down rain. They arranged the branches a spot under the trees were she could only get a little wet, they could of found an abandon house, but they figured she had to get use to the rain. They both noticed her skin was becoming lighter as her tan started to fade, but she still had a long way to go.

"What do we do now?" Peter asked as he watched his young creation slowly become frozen in her body as the smell of her blood become dimmer and dimmer.

"I guess we wait," Charlotte answered. "She is becoming a beauty, isn't she."

"Not as her mother," Peter smiled putting his arm around Charlotte.

Charlotte let out a little laugh, "Do you think she'll find a mate?"

"I'm sure she will." Peter shrugged. "Another vampire is bounded to love her, than we'll be joined by a fourth."

It was half way through the second night when Charlotte notice Becky's heart rate become slower at a rapid rate. She let out a moan, as the scent of her blood completely faded while a new floral scent arose.

"Peter," Charlotte yelled as he came running down beside her. "Listen to her heart."

"I think it's almost finished," Peter smiled as he listened closely. "I'm going to get her something to drink for when she wakes up.".

"No," Charlotte quickly pulled him back. "You created her, you need to be there when she wakes up. You need to calm her down, let me go and get her a little something for when she wakes up. We discussed this, remember."

"Yes," Peter nodded. "She'll come first, during her newborn year we'll put her first."

They quickly shared a long and passionate kiss while holding close hands. "Now," Charlotte smiled. "Let me feed my young."

Charlotte was in the small town of Spartansburg, Pennsylvania, it was close to four in the morning, the time bikers would be leaving the bars drunk. That would be the best time to catch a human. They would be off guard from both being in a small town, and their drunkenness would be a perfect accuse for the disappearance. She was crossing a tiny stone bridge over creek that was coming form a swamp-like lake. It was quiet out, and there was little signs of bikers anywhere. Charlotte than notice a light blue rusty pickup truck driving through town the tiny town, pulling over at a bridge. Charlotte quickly went to the bank of the creek at vampire speed as the truck stopped and pulled over to the edge. Charlotte remained still as she waited for the man to leave.

Charlotte looked back up recognizing the scent, she knew who he was she went up and made a quick note on the license plate, figuring this man would be good for one of Becky's first victims. She had seen him many times before, this must have been a spot were he chose to dump one of his own victims. Charlotte and Peter had seen him, he had less respect for human life than they did. She notice a white bag with a set of fingers peaking out, along with the glorious scent of pumping blood. She saw the fingers move, this man didn't finish her off yet.

Charlotte went back under the bridge as she heard him pull the girl out and watched as he dropped the young woman's body into the creek. She would already be dead in a couple minuets, Charlotte figured minus well not let her go to waist. Charlotte swam out to the lake, not being able to find the girl Charlotte took in a deep breath. She found her quickly by the desiring scent. She grabbed her and pulled her out of the water, she was ready to take her life in till Charlotte looked upon the girl's face and for some strange reason she felt deep sadness for the girl. She was a beautiful girl, who had to be at least eighteen. She had long brownish blonde hair that went to her waist. She had fair, yet hard skin making it clear she grew up on a farm. She was wearing a long plan lavender dress when the man took her. She was defiantly came form the Pennsylvania Dutch community, and raised to be plain.

Charlotte pulled her from the lake and under a willow tree. That's when Charlotte heard her heart beat, it was very clear the girl was still alive very much alive. She could make it through the night if Charlotte left her in this spot. Charlotte realized this girl was not only alive but conscious as she notice her eye lashes flicker. It seem the sympathy for this girl overshadowed the scent of her blood.

"Are you an angel?" The girl asked in a whimpering voice.

"No," Charlotte answered, not knowing what to say. She never had a victim talk to her directly before.

"Good." The girl smiled. "Because I don't want to go to heaven because of that man, I don't want him to defeat me."

"He won't defeat you." Charlotte said sadly. This is why she always got humans on surprise.

"Are you sure your not an angel?" The girl asked. "You don't look like one of us humans." The girl let out a cough.

"What's your name?" Charlotte asked. She shouldn't be asking these questions, it wasn't good for her to form any kind of bond with people they were feeding off of.

"Emma," The girl answered. "You come to kill me, haven't you?"

Charlotte nodded as she could tell she was dying. She heard her mumble quietly to herself. Charlotte made out the words with dread. '_Oh, crap Emma'_ Charlotte realized the girl was praying. Now she was making her feel guilty for wanting to feed Becky.

"Thankyou," Emma said sadly. "For killing me, and not letting him be the cause of my death. Promise me something."

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't let my death be in vain." Emma passed out, now would be the time to kill her. Charlotte could tell she was still alive, she could hear her heart beat and she smelled her blood, she was already dying.

Charlotte was debating for a second, would it be fair to let this man win over her. She had the power to let Emma defeat the man who done this to her. She made a promise not to let her death be in vain. Charlotte let out a sigh, as she pulled Emma's body beside her. It was only one little bit, she had nothing but sympathy for this girl making it impossible to be her pray. It had to mean something, with very little thought Charlotte placed her jaw up to Emma's cold dying body and sank her teeth into the back of her neck. Charlotte tasted the sweet blood as her memory replayed the last couple minuets of Emma's human life, Charlotte let go.

"What's this?" Peter asked when Charlotte came back with Emma whose eyes were wide open and placed her next to Becky who was still in her three days.

"Figure she could use a sister." Charlotte placed her down and sat right with Peter, holding his hand. "She still hasn't waken up yet.

"No," Peter answered. "She let out another scream, anyway, your changing the subject. Did you think you could discuss it with me first?"

"It was kind of unexpected." Charlotte explained. "She sort of asked me too."

"Humans die, you could of let her." Peter said. "We could of used her."

"You weren't there Peter, you would of done the same thing." Charlotte said firmly. "We can handle two at the same time."

"No doubt about it," Peter nodded. "We been to the Cullen's many times, they have how many, this should be easy."

"I think you should be in charge." Charlotte said as she glared at them. Becky, who's whose heart beat was now becoming quieter and quieter, and Emma who squirmed a little at the shock of the burning but did not make a sound.

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked smiling.

"You found Becky, and formed her, she'll look up to you." Charlotte said as she lean towards him. "And I'm sure Emma will need a strong man like you when she wakes up."

"You are always certain on things." Peter than give her a long passionate kissed as sun rays came through the forest. They looked over to see their two forming newborns started to show tiny dims of sparks. It gave them a sign everything was moving peacefully, for a moment Peter and Charlotte felt some sense of completeness.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca's eyes opened.

Everything was so clear; the surroundings were like luminous crystal as she noticed every detail. The tiny leaf fragments and floating dust mixed in with the strange animal dandruff. She was allergic to dandruff but these strange wooded surroundings didn't bother her. She stood in awe staring up at the cathedral pines stretch, the needles overlapping each other. She took in that sweet, natural taste free from the clogs. She sensed the smells of spring with the fresh bloom flowers, many unfamiliar to her. She could hear the young birds chirping calling for their mothers along with new squirrels squeaking with curiosity as they followed their parents jumping from limb to limb. She was in the woods, but the bustle of each creature roaming through came to her worse than it did to her human ears back in New York. The sounds came to her ears blending in with the water overcoming the rocks in the streams that was miles away.

She felt relief that the burning agony was gone, but something new came to her. She felt light, as if all gravity was vacuumed from her body. She wondered if she was still alive, this cold lump was on her skin causing a heavy burden. Her skin never felt so hard, it was worse than concrete bricks. She suddenly felt a painful thirst in her throat, it wasn't like the dryness after a jog through Central Park. It was burning as if she had swallowed a cloud of ashes. Rebecca clung to her throat.

"I guess it's time to take you hunting." Peter approached the young vampire after giving her a minute to observe. Rebecca saw him again, the man who forced that torture on her. The man who's voice taunted her. Who was he? What did he do to her? What was this unbearable curse he sat upon her? What did she do to deserve it? What could she have done so horrible for him take her from her home and place her in this desolate place?

"I think she needs to look at herself first, Darling." A voice said as a hand pressed against her skin. Rebecca then notice Charlotte kneeling down beside her, she didn't seem so evil anymore. They weren't as threatening as they were when she last saw them. She couldn't help but wonder what time and place was she in? How many days, years had she been under the burning? How far was she from her home? All Rebecca knew was that she could be New York City but humans had died out while she burned. That's how confused the poor girl was, it ran across her mind for a second.

"Take your time, you have forever now." Peter explained as he watched her take in the new vision. "You'll feel much better."

Charlotte handed Rebecca the silver antique hand mirror they stole from her room. She glared in it, shocked by the sight. She did not recognize the woman that was in the mirror, the hard marble pale skin nor the shocking ruby eyes that seemed to stare back at her in horror.

How cruel could these people be, to take away her identity, the beauty that was part of her that she used to awe people on stage was gone. The tan desert beauty was erased leaving only white albino skin. The gentle brown eyes she used to charm people with was lost forever and she only had the eyes of a demon.

Rebecca threw down the mirror and glared back at Peter in hate. "How dare you?" She screeched.

_Newborn power_, Charlotte figured as Becky flew towards Peter ready to attack him. Charlotte quickly stopped her and tried to calm her down. She knew Becky was thirsty, but Becky didn't know she needed blood. Charlotte held Becky captive as the newborn gasp. She wanted blood, and that was why she was attacking her mate. Charlotte grabbed her by the hair, with her clutch around her neck.

"Let me at him, let me at him." Becky croaked. "Do you have any idea what you done?"

"First, let me explain," Peter started as Charlotte held Becky tightly by the arms. "I'm not what you're looking for."

"How do you know?" Rebecca screeched as she pushed her arms back knocking down Charlotte and flung towards Peter pinning him to the ground.

"We understand what you truly desire, Becky." Charlotte started as she pulled Becky off him.

"What did you call me?" the girl said. No one has called her that since she was a child, she liked being called Rebecca.

"We've been watching you for a long time, guarding you, protecting you," Peter explained. "All for this moment, Becky."

"That is not what I liked to be called," The girl cried. They kidnapped her, took her away from her family, her community, and destroyed her identity. She wanted to take back what he took from her. "I want to kill you both!"

"You don't even know how," Peter said lost on how to calm her.

"What did you do to me?" Rebecca screamed. That question prevented her from ripping both their heads off.

"I gave you immortality." Peter said as he approached her and Rebecca walked backwards, away from him until she tripped over something hard. Rebecca stood up and whipped the leaves off her designer dress pants to see a girl laying still next to her in a long white dress, similar to the bedroom scene in those 1800 movies. What a strange girl?

Charlotte rushed over to Emma as Rebecca stared at her future sister confused. The faded blonde hair was starting to grow back and shine like corn silk. The bruises around her body where her captive beat her were starting to disappear. Charlotte checked Emma's back to see the welts were becoming smaller, she checked her legs to see the scuff and scratches from her prison disappear. The number of stab wounds that showed open flesh was coming together and sealing with new skin. The bruises around her chest, ribs, and other parts of her body that was violated with the continuous rape would soon be gone. Charlotte only worried about the emotional burden Emma will bring into this new life. If Rebecca was this angry over a simple transformation, then Emma's awakening would be worse than a volcano eruption.

"That's your new sister," Charlotte explained, putting Emma's head on her lap.

"I don't even know her." Rebecca cried, but feeling a connection. They did the same thing to this country girl. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything," Peter replied to her. "Think of it as a blessing."

"You call that pain a blessing?" Rebecca screamed.

"You're immortal now," Charlotte explained. "Like us, you're stronger, faster and more beautiful than you would have ever been if you remained human." Her eyes shifted back to Emma. "You will defeat your oppressors."

"Do you think I care about that stuff?" Rebecca moaned.

A slight breeze came past them.

A most beautiful, most desirable, mouthwatering scent twirled past her. Being a ballerina, Rebecca has become accustom to dieting and resisting temptation but it was something about this scent Rebecca couldn't resist. She felt herself go full force after this sweet smell, running faster than she ever had before in her life using her sharp eyes to dodge the numerous trees.

"I'll get her," Peter said as Charlotte nodded while she watched over Emma.

Charlotte listened for the heart beat to plummet. "You'll help her," She kissed Emma on the head.

Peter raced off following her trail trying to catch up with the very fast newborn hoping her prey would not be near a crowd of humans. An afternoon like this, this human could be on a picnic or something. Peter just hoped this human prey of hers was alone, safe for her hunting. Peter ran until he found relief of seeing Becky crying over the body of a dead fisherman.

"What did I do?" Rebecca took a deep breath finding her throat no longer dry, her clutch loosened on the corpse, what was in his veins now ran down her throat. She was disgusted and pleased at the same time. The man's blood flowed into the creek, she noticed Peter come in the water fighting passed the current.

"It's alright, you just satisfied yourself," Peter tried to explain as Rebecca glared at shock of seeing the blood on her hands.

"I killed someone," Rebecca cried. "I can't live like this." She took the life of another, something that she vowed she never do as long as she walked the earth.

"You had too," Peter explained trying to remember the first time he fed.

"They are going to throw me in jail." Rebecca started to let out a whimpering sound.

"I would like to see them try," Peter let out a chuckle.

"It's not funny," Rebecca fumed. "This isn't like me, I don't want to be like this."

"What are you doing?" Peter asked as he watched Rebecca stare down at the stream. He then watched her jump from the rock face down into the river. Peter followed her, knowing she wasn't in as near a danger as she thought. The girl just floated with her face down, putting no fight to breath. It was rather amusing watching this new immortal attempting to drown herself. 

Rebecca stayed in the water for a good hour. The water came into her lungs and came back out still leaving her alive. She floated passed the fish and the insects, watching the aquatic life. She then put her hand out and started to notice how the rocks turned as if her palms summoned them. Then from the corner of her eye, Rebecca spotted a shiny gold speck. She wondered what it was, Rebecca put her hand out over it and a gold bracelet arose pasted with mud that trapped it and flew to her fingers. Her head popped from the water, seeing that not being able to breathe for an hour was having no effect.

"This thing floated into my palm." Rebecca stuttered as her head popped out of the water. She placed it on her wrist. The bracelet had to be a hundred years old, at the very least.

"Of course it did," Peter nodded. "You made it come."

Rebecca noticed sun rays shine down on her. She watched tiny specks shine on her skin. It seemed her hands were covered in diamonds, this was not natural either. She had went for an hour without breathing and she did not feel at all tired. Rebecca watched as the rocks seemed to move as her hands went over them, none of it was natural. The worst part of this whole nightmare was the fact that she had killed a person and all she could focus on was how different she felt in this strange dreamland.

"This is not normal," Rebecca said to herself silently, awed at her skin.

"You'll get used to it," Peter said as he forced her up.

"Why am I like this?" Rebecca snapped as her legs crunched through the water. How dare he follow her after acting so careless about the poor fisherman. "Why am I like this, it's just not normal, its just not…."

"Human," Peter answered.

"_Yes_," Rebecca moaned as he came in the water. "Be careful, the current's rough."

"Like that's a problem." Peter said sarcastically as he approached her.

"What am I?" Rebecca asked him while she backed away.

"You're a vampire." Peter answered.

"Those things aren't real," Rebecca said snottily.

"Than what am I doing here with you?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, I wish you would just go away." Rebecca answered.

"Well, I created you, so I'm responsible for you." Peter explained. "So I'm not leaving you here to mope with the world. You are coming back with me to my mate, were we will wait for your new sister to wake up. While we are waiting, I am going to help you work with that power of yours and when your sister, Emma, wakes up we will hunt again. You won't regret this"

"Do I have to kill again?" Rebecca asked wondering why tears weren't strolling down her cheeks by now.

"Yes, you're a predator that is what you do." Peter answered.

_'This is just a dream'_ Rebecca reminded herself as she followed Peter from the creek. She couldn't feel the coldness of the water as she got out to the bank with her expensive clothes ripped from her failed suicide.


	6. Chapter 6

Than the burning finally stopped, just as Emma knew it would. As bewildering it was she trusted Charlotte's words it will go away. She knew from the moment she felt that awful pain of being stomped on, cut up and burned it was for her benefit. She knew Charlotte didn't wish to hurt her, how could someone so beautiful do something that painful on purpose. She knew as numbness draped over her while the blackness covered her. She was going to be alive, because she felt herself flying in those hard cold arms that things will eventually be alright.

Emma felt a great sense of relief, she had survived it. She had survived the pain and touchier that was bestowed on her, as she knew who would. She even lived after being thrown over the bridge and tossed into the cold water. She lived through his failed attempt to kill her.

Emma knew Charlotte was dangerous, something about her sense she was up to no good but her weakness could not fight her. She was able to soften a frozen heart that rarely took pity on others. Emma knew hope was on her side even after what that terrible man did to her she would make it. She knew even after Charlotte came up ready to finish her she would make it. So when she felt that terrible pain grab her, and even through the burning she knew she would make it.

Emma knew she wasn't alone, she felt a cold body next to her as she felt the burn become hotter and hotter. She felt someone was next to her as she heard a man explain to her who this person was, she heard him say '_sister'_ knowing she was not alone. Emma heard her sister become free as she listen to Charlotte's words that it was almost over. Emma did not make a sound, she just waited for it to past because she will be set free. Now the pain was gone, just like Charlotte promised.

"You're up finally," Charlotte said as Emma sat up seeing everything so sharp and so clear, it was like seeing everything again for the first time. "Now, calm down, and let me explain what you are now?"

"I think I already know," Emma said realizing she could hear everything, including two voices arguing.

"How do you expect me to move it, if I can't touch it?" Rebecca asked Peter frustrated.

"You can, I seen you." Peter said sharply. "Now concentrate, you did it when you were a human with out thinking, you can do it now if you try."

"Emma's up," Charlotte yelled as Rebecca and Peter came back over quickly.

"Did you tell her?" Rebecca said snottily as Emma remained in Charlottes arms.

"Tell me what?" Emma asked as she felt her dry throat.

"What you are now," Charlotte smiled grabbing the mirror. "Here, let me show you."

"Aww," Emma said scared by seeing her ruby eyes. "What happened to me?"

"You're a vampire now," Peter explained.

"It's a blessing." Rebecca said sarcastic.

"You be quiet." Peter ordered quickly. "Let your sister have her moment."

"Sister," Emma said looking towards Rebecca, "Is that what you are?"

"You are not my sister," Rebecca answered. "They think by turning us into little Lilith we'll follow them."

"But they saved us," Emma said confused.

"They saved you, not me, they took me." Rebecca said angry. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Eighteen," Emma answered.

"You were still in high school weren't you?" Rebecca asked sadly.

"I was a teacher's help her for the school house." Emma answered. "Why is my throat dry?"

"Because you need to go hunting," Charlotte answered.

"Hunting?" Emma said shocked. "I never hunt, my father does the hunting."

"It will help you clear your thirst," Peter explained. "Rebecca, I told you the rules about being a vampire, your going to have to accept that?"

"Vampires?" Emma asked.

"That's what you are now, that is what we are." Charlotte explained.

"Aren't those bats in South America?" Emma seemed confused. "You all look human to me."

"No," Peter started. "You know how those bats became known as vampire bats."

"No," Emma answered. "I asked a woman at the library and she said it is because their diets are similar to vampires."

"Yes, and that is what you are now." Charlotte explained as Emma gave her a confused look.

"I did ask her one question and she never answered it." Emma started. "What is a vampire?"

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Rebecca asked trying not to laugh. "You never read of Dracula?"

"Wasn't he that war lord of Transylvania?" Emma was very confused.

"You never heard of a vampire?" Peter asked. "Have you even read about us?"

"Oh, I was the oldest daughter of nine children growing up on a farm, little time for reading." Emma let out a little sigh. "We had few books, and Dad only bought books with meaning. I got a question, Charlotte why was I burning all those days?"

"Because you were becoming a vampire," Charlotte explained.

"Again, I ask what's a vampire?" Emma fluttered her eyes confused.

"You are a vampire," Peter answered frustrated.

"When did this happen?" Emma asked.

"Three days ago, when I bit you?" Charlotte explained. "You were asking me to turn you?"

"Turn me into what?" Emma asked.

"A vampire." Peter answered, he couldn't help but hear Rebecca let out a little laugh.

"Was I one of these vampires before you bit me?" Emma asked still confused.

"No, you were a human and now your not." Charlotte explained as Emma looked at her hands and the rest of her body.

"I still look like a human," Emma started lost.

"No, you don't," Peter explained. "Take a look at yourself."

" I have two legs, and two arms." Emma started. "And a head with two eyes, no fur…aren't those what humans look like?"

"But your much more pale than humans," Charlotte explained. "And your eyes are red, that is what makes you a vampire."

"So I was human," Emma started slowly. "Than she bit me, are you sure you bit me?"

"Yes," Charlotte nodded. "And you burn for three days, and now you're a vampire."

"How?" Emma asked.

"I thought we went through this, because she bit you." Peter explained. "When she bit you the venom went into your body turning you into a vampire."

"Venom?" Emma said shocked. "I thought snakes had venom, and isn't that suppose to kill you."

"Snakes do have venom." Charlotte nodded. "But not like our venom, our venom is what turned you into a vampire. Are you getting this now?"

"No," Emma answered. "I still don't know what a vampire is."

"Oh, just tell her," Rebecca shouted angrily. "A vampire is a soulless monster, that's right she took your soul the same way he took mine."

"That's not true," Emma said looking at them. "If she had no soul than why would she of taken sympathy on me, why would they care about you."

"I don't know," Rebecca answered. "But why don't you get to the part about her diet?"

"Blood," Charlotte answered unsure of Emma's reaction. "We use human for our thirst?"

"Now, that sounds disgusting," Emma sounded insulted. "Why should we steel blood donations when people need them."

"They don't get blood that way," Rebecca informed her.

"How?" Emma asked.

"Just wait and see," Charlotte said still unsure. "Come on, I want you to take part in this."

"Take part in what?" Emma asked.

"You'll see," Peter answered. "Rebecca, come on lets get going."

"Fine, considering I have no choice," She said rather snottily.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"Hunting," Charlotte answered.

"Oh, I'm not the outdoors type." Emma said quietly.

"Nether am I, especially this kind of hunting, but I have no choice now." Rebecca was now even more angry they ruined this girl's innocents, as well as her future. She truly hated them, but now she had to stay, for this girl's sake. "Emma, when you looked in the mirror did you notice your eyes were red?"

"Yes, how did that happen?" Emma was very confused.

"It was your blood," Peter pointed out. "Look at your veins, notice they aren't there anymore."

"What?" Emma looked out herself.

"Your heart is not beating either." Charlotte went on. "Nether of our hearts do."

"Not physically." Emma said wondering what made this woman wanted to save her.

"Well, I still think what you did is evil." Rebecca stated.

"Trust me, we could of done worse." Charlotte said to herself as they made their way through the woods.

"Were are we going?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, Charlotte, here is determine on you getting your revenge." Rebecca said as they came through the woods, not knowing what happened to her. "I could certainly use a change of clothes."

"So could I," Emma said as she glanced at her torn dress.

"We'll steel you some shorts later," Peter said as they came through the woods.

"Steel?" Rebecca said unsure.

"Shorts?" Emma sounded even more unsure.

"Let them drink first," Charlotte suggested as they came to the old abandon house.

"Is this it?" Peter asked recognizing the smell fulfilling scent.

"Yes," Charlotte looked at the truck. "This is it, come on Emma, time for your first meal."

"I can't go in there," Emma said instantly as she jumped behind Charlotte holding her arm.

"Nether can I," Rebecca committed. "Look at that place, its termite central."

The four of them starred at the rundown house, with unpainted brown siding, along with torn shutters and broken windows completed with rusty beat out cars on the porch. "I can't believe someone would live here."

"I can," Emma was shaking.

"What's your problem?" Rebecca asked noticing Emma's skittish behavior.

"A week ago my mother sent me to her friends," Emma started. "Mrs. Hartzler she was sick, and she has little ones, so I went to help out. I was walking back when it happened."

"That was foolish," Rebecca committed. "Why didn't you take the car?"

"I was on this deserted dirt road, and it was in the middle of the day when this man drove his truck up." Emma went on. "He grabbed me, I screamed but like I said it was a dirt road and my house was a mile away. He brought me here, kept me for days in the basement with out sunlight, I tried to run, but he captured me and knocked me out."

"Than what happened?" Rebecca felt concerned.

"He told me, he was going to let me go." Emma started. "Than he knocked me out, and put me in the truck. I was scared, kept thinking of what my mother was going through. It was dark out, after he finished beating me. He took me into town, and through me over the bridge to the same creek my brothers went fishing."

"That was were I found you." Charlotte put her arms around her.

"What are we doing here?" Rebecca asked Peter disgusted as she put her arm around Emma.

"We are going to get rid of him." Peter answered as he tried to pull Emma away from Charlotte.

"Relax he can't hurt you anymore." Charlotte explained trying to calm her down as she got away from Peter and clutched towards her.

"He tried to kill me, what makes you think he won't try to hurt me again?" Emma explained as she held tight to Charlottes arm.

"I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you." Charlotte said trying to calm Emma.

"Besides, you're a vampire, he's a human you have the power now." Peter explained as they came to the home.

"Do you smell that?" Rebecca asked ignoring him.

"Yes, something in there smells good." Emma admitted. "Last time I was here, it was a dreadful smell, but it now smells rather nice. I still don't want to go in there, I don't want to see that man ever again."

"You won't once we're done here," Peter said to her as Rebecca approached the screen door and placed her hand out, to watch if fly open to her hand.

"Wow," She seemed shocked.

"Told you so," Peter smiled.

"It was the wind," Rebecca backed up, lying to herself as they went in while Emma stayed behind clutched to Charlotte who were moving to towards the house at a human speed.

"Emma," Charlotte grabbed her face and looked straight into her scarlet eyes. "He won't hurt you, no one will ever hurt you ever again, I promise." She than grabbed her arm and at vampire speed came into the house were Peter and Charlotte stared at the sleeping man.

"The creep sleeps," Rebecca sighed looking towards Emma. "He just killed you and now he is sleeping comfortably on the chair watching old re-ruins of cheesy sitcoms, how disgusting."

"I don't want to see," Emma cried as she remained behind Charlotte. "I just want to get far away from here as possible and never see that man's face again."

"This is obviously bothering you," Charlotte sighed looking towards Peter. "Lets just go."

"No, we came here to kill this man and that's what we'll do." Peter looked towards Emma. "And I think you should have the honor."

"Of what?" Emma asked as she clung onto Charlotte's arm.

"Killing this man," Charlotte answered pulling her out from behind her. "Come on, you got the power now."

"What the?" The man woke up staring at the four of them scratching his head.

"Get me out of here!" Emma screeched holding on to Charlotte's arm.

"What are you doing here?" He said dropping his beer. "I though I'd done away with ya in the creek."

"Well someone saved her," Charolatte answered holding Emma still to face him. "And brought her to life again."

"Should of just threw you out with the trash." The man grunted. "That's what you are."

"Now, your going to die." Rebecca yelled ready to attack him.

"Why you?" The man got up drunk ready to attack as a lamp flew right at him knocking him down.

"Good job," Peter smiled towards Rebecca.

"Shut up," Rebecca responded as the man got up.

"Alright, Emma do you smell that?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes," Emma answered. "He does smell rather good."

"I bet he does," Charlotte smiled. "Now is the time, get him."  
"What?" Emma asked.

"Kill him," Peter answered. "All you have to do is stick your claws in him and he's dead or you can make him suffer."

"But I can't" Emma said unsure.

"You can, your more powerful than him now." Emma pointed out.

"Its not that," Emma said shaking.

"Than what?" Peter asked.

"I wasn't raised that way," Emma answered shyly.  
"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"I was told it was wrong to kill people, no matter what, now that we got him lets just call the police." Emma begged.

"You want to save this man's life," Rebecca asked. "After what he did?"

"Yes, let the law handle it." Emma begged. "He'll see justice eventually I am sure, can we just leave?"

"Peter," Charlotte said sympathetically.

"Take them outside," Peter said as Charlotte grabbed Rebecca and led them both outside. Peter looked at the man, he imagine seeing Emma walking innocently down the road and him snatching her away. He imagine her being locked in this house as a prisoner and being put under touchier, he had no problem doing away with him. He than split open his veins, which caused Emma and Rebecca to rush in with their newborn cravings. Rebecca went after him without thinking, Emma stood still unsure of what to do.

"Come on you can do it," Charlotte pushed her. "You know you want some doesn't it smell devourers."

"I can't" Emma started putting her hands to her mouth, covering her noise. "I just can't."

"Why not," Charlotte asked.

"He's a human being," Emma said strongly.

"And you're a vampire," Peter pointed out again. "This is how we eat."

"No," Emma backed up. "There must be a better way, there has to be another way."

"Come on, you're a vampire this is what you do." Charlotte pointed out. "Tell me you don't hate this man."

"I do, more than anything." Emma yelled with absolute anger. "But I didn't want to kill him."

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Because I was raised to be better," Emma answered. "I was taught it was wrong to kill humans, so I refused."

"Me too," Rebecca stood next to her with her eyes filled with red. "I don't know about you two, but I am sure human blood is not kosher."

"You are vampires, you don't have to worry about mortality." Peter explained as they give him odd looks.

"I won't do it," Emma said sternly. "If this is how you live your life than I don't want to be a vampire anymore."

"You can't not be a vampire anymore, you already are one." Charlotte explained.

"Is there another way we can fill our thirst?" Rebecca asked.

"What do you know about vampires?" Peter asked, not wanting to answer that question.

"From what I know," Rebecca looked at Emma sadly. "I am sorry you're a monster forever."

"But we don't have to be," Emma said quickly. "There have to be another way out there, we have to fine another way."

"Rebecca take your sister outside and wait for us." Peter ordered.

"Are you crazy, the sun is starting to shine." Rebecca yelled.

"Nothing will happen to you," Charlotte informed. "That is just a rumor."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "We are on this land."

"Yes, he's dead." Charlotte pointed out.

"Come on sister, lets go." Emma led Rebecca outside to the field.

"What are we going to do?" Charlotte asked. "Emma refuses to live our way."

"Let her thirst," Peter answered. "We created her, and she will eventually come to live our lifestyle."

"It breaks me, she is such an innocent one." Charlotte sighed.

"So was Rebecca and she bent, Emma will too." Peter answered.

"She hates us so much," Charlotte pointed out.

"She doesn't hate us," Peter sighted. "She is confused, that's all, once her newborn year is finish, she start to see us as family. Look at Bella, she was a vampire for how long and was already bending in with the Cullens."

"What about her power?" Charlotte asked.

"She has it, and knows it, but refuses to recognize it." Peter sighed. "I am clueless on how to get her to embrace it, but I will get her too."

"Do you think Emma has something special about her," Charlotte asked.

"That we will see in time my dear," Peter answered. "Let her get use to this first."

"What are we going to do now?" Charlotte never sounded so unsure in her life.

"Lets fine some matches, and burn this place down." Peter answered. "It will do Emma some good, and I doubt Rebecca would mind."

"Fine with me." Charlotte smiled as she went outside.

"Girls," Charlotte said as her and Peter stepped out. "We are going to burn this house down and then we'll be on our way. Will that bother you, Emma?"

"Not at all," Emma answered.

"Charlotte, I do have one question." Rebecca said as they headed into the garage.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Where exactly will we be living?" Rebecca asked as Charlotte remained speechless.

"Get the porch lit up and we will explain things later." Peter answered unsure of what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean?" Charlotte looked over at Rebecca.  
"You know, home." Emma pointed out. "The place you go to at the end of the day."

"Peter," Charlotte started as he came out. "Rebecca has a question."

"About what?" Peter asked coming out. "I started the fire in the kitchen."

"Come on, lets leave it." Charlotte said as she led Emma and Rebecca to the forest trees.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"Up the trees, we'll have to make sure the humans get it." Charlotte explained.

"Can't we just call the fire department?" Emma asked.

"Than we'll get in trouble," Rebecca pointed out. "Arson, murder, robbery, theft, kidnapping, anything else you want to add to that list."

"We done worst, trust me." Charlotte said to Rebecca as she led Emma to the woods nearby. "Now if we get high enough up this tree, the humans won't see us."

"What if we fall out?" Emma asked.

"You won't trust me," Peter explained coming down to join them. "Your more balanced now, and you have much faster reflexes than humans. Come on, we need to get going I can already hear the neighbors calling 911." Peter said as he started climbing up a tall pine tree at a fast pace followed by Charlotte who only went up a couple branches.

"Rebecca," Charlotte stopped noticing the two newborns staring at her and Peter clinging to the trunk. "Jump, for me will you. Emma, jump after her and reach this branch."

"Its too high," Rebecca pointed out. "We'll fall and break a bone, and I doubt us killers get medical insurance."

"No, you won't break anything," Charlotte informed her. "Trust us."

"Why should I trust you?" Rebecca asked.

"Because we created you," Peter answered as Rebecca gave him a sadden look.

"Charlotte, you need to get down from there." Emma pointed out. "I fell from a tree once and broke a bone, it really isn't that fun."

"Well, that was when you were a human." Peter pointed out.

"Didn't you say vampires have the same structure as humans," Emma asked as Rebecca let out a little laugh.

"That was when you were asking whether or not we had wings," Peter explained with a little frustration.

"I'm not going up there with you," Rebecca said firmly looking directly at Peter. "I don't trust you, not after what you did."

"I could of done worse." Peter repeated.

"You took me from my home and my life, yet you show no remorse." Rebecca pointed out. "You took everything away from me."

"I am not going to feel guilty for biting you, I had every right to do what I did." Peter said remembering Amun's words. "So just give this life a chance and jump."

"No," Rebecca answered. "I refuse, I won't go till Emma goes."

"Emma," Charlotte called as she looked up with her fading ruby eyes. "Here reach out for my hand and I will pull you up."

Emma saw Charlotte's tiny hands reach down towards her. They were out of her reach, she had to jump to get them. As Emma leaped for the hand, Charlotte quickly pulled it away causing Emma to reach the tree branch quickly pulling herself up fearlessly. Emma was surprised by her balance towards the tree, normally she felt a slight fear of heights but she was able to look down on the tree and felt no problem with the balance.

"Good," Charlotte smiled. "Now, Rebecca, your turn."

Rebecca did not trust these people, the only reason she stayed with them is because she feared who she would run into if she left them. They were the only ones she knew who would not harm her, she still didn't trust them. She also felt some sympathy for Emma and was worried what might happened to her if she wasn't out to keep an eye on her. Charlotte was a bit more trustworthy than Peter, simply because she wasn't near as demanding as he was and she did not force that horrible pain upon her. She saw the house burning as the rain started fall upon it, putting the blaze out. She knew the authorities would be here any minute. She jumped right to the branch.

"Alright, are we ready?" Peter asked as the two newborns came up to the branches.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked.

"Depends where we want to go," Charlotte answered.

"Can we go to your home?" Emma asked.

"We don't have a home," Peter started.

"That's awful, your homeless," Emma felt shocked.

"No," Peter started. "We are not homeless, we don't need a home."

"We aren't going to live like animals and roam around are we?" Rebecca asked. "We are going to stay somewhere."

"Well, no," Charlotte answered. "We are nomads."

"You are what?" Emma asked.

"I personally think that statement would be better without the no in it." Rebecca responded

"Emma, you do know what nomads are, don't you." Peter asked ignoring that comment.

"No," Emma answered, Peter and Charlotte were not surprised.

"People who migrate, don't have a home." Rebecca answered. "That can't be us can it."

"Yes, that is exactly what we are," Peter said as they started traveling higher up the trees going from branch to branch.

"What?" Emma said confused as she started following Charlotte closely. Charlotte saved her life, she was safe with her.

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised considering you two are completely uncivilized." Rebecca went on.

"You'll get use to it," Charlotte pointed out as Emma stayed close to her as they traveled over the trees at a fast rate, holding her sholders.

"Emma," Charlotte started as they came to the Ohio border. "What are you doing?"

"I'm scared of heights," Emma pointed out.

"I told you, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Charlotte said calmly.

"But I'm still scared." Emma said.

"And you can let go of your fears," Charlotte said as Emma gave her a fearful look.

"Alright, we will head to the ground," Charlotte said feeling some sympathy. They dropped straight to the ground landing on their feet, followed by Peter and Rebecca. Peter and Charlotte couldn't help but notice their newborns amazement at the sign: 'Welcome To Ohio' near an abandon road.

"How did we get here so fast?" Emma asked. "We just walked at normal speed."

"And fast is vampires normal speed." Peter explained with a smile.

"So are we the only vampires?" Emma asked the next day.

"No," Charlotte answered. "We have many vampire friends."

"And you all get together for a murder spree?" Rebecca said with a little attitude.

"No," Peter answered, careful not to let it out they had other options. "We get together as friends."

"I see what you mean, are they nomads?" Emma asked.

"You'll meet them as we come along." Charlotte answered, as the wind blew and the amazing scent of human blood filled the air, she looked up to see Emma in that gaze as Rebecca tried to go off, but was stopped by Peter who was trying to explain they can't go after humans in sunny weather. Charlotte looked over, Emma was holding on tight to a tree, trying not to go, her eyes were starting to fade and she had went through her first two days without drinking anything, she had to have an awful thirst. This would be a good time to persuade her to live their way.

"Emma, are you thirsty yet?" Charlotte asked as Emma looked up.

"Yes," Emma answered painfully.

"I told you how we fill that thirst," Charlotte said calmly.

"I told you, I am not using humans." Emma said again as she remained close to Charlotte, trying not let go.

"Why not?"Peter asked.

"I won't like it," Emma gulp. "Their blood."

"You haven't even tried it," Charlotte pointed out.

"Well, I am not going to," Emma was very firm as she looked at them. "Think about it, every human you kill, your taking someone's life, someone's child, someone's parent, someone's friend, how do you live like this."

"But you have no choice," Rebecca pointed out angry. "They turned us into vampires, that's is what vampires do, it's the only way to survive."

"You'll grow weak Emma," Charlotte said firmly, not adding on to Rebecca's comment. "I seen vampires who go for long periods of time without drinking, you'll grow weak, but you won't die. Do you want to live that weak, an eternity were you are too weak to move?" Charlotte asked.

"You will be with me," Emma started as Charlotte looked over to Peter. The scent pass, the human was able to make it out of the woods safely.

"Let her bend," Peter committed as Emma and Rebecca continued walking through the woods.

"When do you think we could show them?" Charlotte asked thinking of their friends.

"When Emma bends," Peter answered. "She's a vampire it's her nature, once she realizes she is above humans than things will go a lot…easier."

"You are right," They said, something was strange about Emma, they felt some guilt for wanting to take that human when she was around.


End file.
